


Chuck Wants Wincest

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Cas is even more innocent but also a dirty cock sucker, Child Castiel, Chuck makes John wanna have sex with Dean, Chuck masturbated to this i just didn't write it, Dean can't help but cum inside his dad's ass, Dean does stuff to his baby brother's corpse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for Abby and she scares me more than this, M/M, Multi, Piss Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is dead, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, chuck is a kinky shit who wants to see incest, i did too but we don't talk about that, so much of it, t&s reference grab tissues, yes child Castiel is involved in the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Dean rapes John in order to bring back Sam. Little Cas joins in. Chuck loves it. Author is scared for own sanity.
Relationships: Castiel/John Winchester, Castiel/Sam's corpse, Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/John/Cas?
Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642642
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Chuck Wants Wincest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormingOverSeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingOverSeas/gifts).



> Dedicated to Abby, my favorite Canadian 
> 
> By continuing to read this fic you agree that any physical and mental harm caused by the writing is not the fault of the author

Chuck gazed at the scene in front of him, a slow smile spreading across his vessel’s face. This wasn’t how he had imagined the story going at first, nothing like how he had originally thought. That was okay though, he was literally God, the big G-O-D, he could handle a few changes. Every writer deals with them when the story takes on a plot of its own, the author not having foreseen the possible changes. He just never thought this was how the Winchester’s path lead.

15 year old Dean Winchester was sitting at the current motel his dad had decided on staying to deal with a local hunt. He had just made dinner, grilled cheese with cheap, nearly molded bread and cheese so processed it was probably more plastic than cheese. But Dean was so hungry he couldn’t care what he ate, and he was sure his little brother, Sammy, wouldn’t care either.

Dean pushed the second paper plate in his hand across the small table to where his brother sat. “Eat up Sammy.”

Sam didn’t say a word, only looked down at the food in front of him. Dean sighed but decided to let it go, Sam at 11 was already starting puberty and had decided to act like a rebel teenage bitch already. He would eat when he was ready.

Dean shoved the almost inedible sandwich in his mouth, the cheese all nice and gooey. Perfect. He obnoxiously chewed with his mouth opened in his little brother’s direction, knowing he hated when Dean did that. Sam didn’t appear moved by any of it.

Dean rolled his eyes, ‘C’mon Sammy, you don’t know what you’re missing out.”

Nothing. Just blank eyes continuously looking down at the plate. If Dean didn’t know better he would’ve thought his brother was dead. But he did in fact know better. His brother was absolutely alive and was refusing to eat because his little girlie undies were in a twist. Probably about having to miss school from moving again.

As Dean continued to chew he couldn’t help but sniff something in the air. It made his eyes water and his nose to scrunch up. He knew for sure it wasn’t him as he just took a shower earlier that day, and while the bread and cheese wasn’t the most fresh looking it definitely wasn’t that far gone. Dean turned his gaze back on the only other person in the room.

“Hey Jerk, how about cleaning your girly hair. I can smell ya from here,” Dean called out to him.

Dean thought he heard a chuckle coming from under Sam’s breath and grinned to himself. Finally a reaction. Maybe tonight wouldn’t have to be so difficult. If only he could get the kids to eat.

Before Dean could again try to get his little brother to eat the door flew open and in came John. He looked as old and haggard as he usually did, maybe even worse. Dean couldn’t tell very well, he had gotten too used to his father looking unkempt with dark shadows under his eyes and an unkempt beard. Dean realized he didn’t even know what kind of hunt they were even here for, having focused this whole time on Sam. Making sure he was okay was always his priority, as it should have always been.

Dean frowned at the dark though entering his mind, since when was Sam ever not his priority? He quickly painted a smile on his face and eagerly pushed those thoughts of his head.

“Hi sir,” Dean welcomed his father with his customary greeting. 

His father grunted in acknowledgment and dropped his duffle bag on the nearest chair and then collapsed on the bed.  
“How was it out there?” Dean asked

John sighed from his seat on the bed, “No, nothing yet. The witch ran away before I could even get anything useful outta here” 

Dean frowned, confusion coloring his voice, “Why didn’t you just gank her? What’d you need her for?”

His father paused and looked at Dean, looking as if he had grown a second head which Dean knew for a fact he didn’t. He was still staring at his father confused when there was a sudden knock on the door. 

John got up, gun already propped up in his hand, and slowly made his way to the motel door. Years of experience taught him to always be weary of anyone and anything. When he looked through the peehole all he saw was an ordinary looking teenager but that still didn’t put him at ease.

John opened the door a few inches, the gun in his other hand behind the door out of sight but not out of reach. “What do you want, kid?” John gruffly demanded.

“Hello,” The boy who couldn’t be more than 17-18 said although his voice sounded way deeper than that, “My name is Castiel, I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, mirth in his eyes. Was this some sort of stupid prank by some local kids? If so, then it was clearly stupid. Apparently his father felt the same and slammed the door on the so-called 'Castiel’. 

“Damn kids and there idiotic pranks these days.” John grumbled and turned around to almost run right into the same kid again.

Dean stood up at the sudden appearance, looking over at Sammy to make sure he was safe. John, on the other hand, whipped out his gun and immediately fired at the being, the shots ringing in the air. But the kids still stood, not bleeding nor yelling like any other regular person would be right now.

“What the fuck are you!” John demanded, gun still pointed at the thing in front of him.

The teenager merely looked back at him blankly, nonplussed, “I told you, I’m an angel of the Lord.”

Dean couldn’t help the snort the escaped out of him. There was just no way Angels existed, and even if they did they wouldn’t look like some nerd like this one did. They’d be fierce and strong, able to intimidate you with only a look.

“I am much stronger than what my vessel may lead you to believe,” The supposed angel said, now turned to look at Dean.

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times, surprise colored his face. He knew he didn’t say that aloud.

“You’re right, you indeed didn’t say it aloud, but I can read your thoughts.”

Holy fuck it can read minds. Dean was creeped out by this and hoped Sammy wasn’t thinking any indecent thoughts. No need to look like fools in front of an angel.

Castiel’s head tipped to the side, “You still think Samuel is still alive?”

Dean frowned, what did this guy mean? Of course Sammy was alive, he was just eating dinner with him not even 10 minutes ago.

Castiel turned back and looked at John Winchester, “You eldest son in mentally ill. He still believes your youngest is still alive, when he obviously isn’t”

“Hey asshole,” Dean called out, “Pretty rude to talk about someone as if they’re not in the same room. Also, fuck you, you have no idea what you’re talking about. I was just feeding dinner with Sam not that long ago.”

Dean waited for father to intervene. To tell this Castiel that he was wrong and insane and that Sam was alive and well. All he had to do was turn and look at where Sam had been sitting this whole time. But his father said nothing, just looking at where Sam was sitting with something akin to horror on his face and turned away.

“Dad?” Dean asked, hoping for any kind of response right now not the stony silence he usually gets.

“Your brother is gone Dean,” The older man choked out, face filled with shame. Shame for what Dean couldn’t tell. What he could tell though was that he himself was angry.

“You’re wrong! Sammy’s fine! He’s right there, sitting at the table. He’s been with me all day!” Dean cried out, frantically pointing to his brother

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, “Your brother was killed by a ghost 2 days ago. Don’t you remember crying over his body? Or bringing his corpse back into the car?”

“No …” Dean whispered, tears forming in his eyes. It wasn’t true. It can’t be true. The one responsibility he had in the world couldn’t just be gone. His little brother was only 11, he hadn’t even had his first girlfriend yet. Hasn’t even experienced life.

But then quick flashes came to him. Him and Sam sitting in the car as their dad investigated a local haunting. It had seemed like a simple salt and burn so John had left them in the car. Dean had fallen asleep, having spent the night before packing for their expected departure as always. He had woken up with a jump, hearing a scream and next thing he knew he had been grabbing the body of his little brother. Pleading and begging him to wake up. That he was sorry and just wanted to take a small nap. The rest of the days had been blurs, acting like Sam hadn’t died while his father searched for anyway to bring him back. Including going to witches for help.

Dean felt like he was gonna throw up and refused to turn and look at what would be his baby brother’s corpse. Instead he focused at the ground below him, wishing for it swallow him whole and take him away from all this. 

“This is why I’ve been sent here,” Castiel started, “To help Samuel.”

John’s head snapped up to look at the supposed angel ahead of him, “You can bring him back?”

Castiel nodded, “This was not how Sam Winchester was supposed to die. Not yet. Not for many more years.”  
Dean let out the breath he had been holding. His brother was coming back. He had failed his job once but once he was alive again he wouldn’t dare leave his side.

Castiel stepped up to where Sam’s corpse was leaning against the table, hand raised to touch him. Dean leaned forward in order to see what was happening, even John had moved closer to watch. Just as Castiel’s hand was about to touch Sam’s head, he disappeared. Well …. Not so much as disappeared but got short. Very short.

“Hi.” A voice said from behind.

John and Dean both jumped, John raised his gun to shoot but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened. It was if all the bullets had been emptied, but that was impossible.

“What the fuck is happening now,” John spat out, hating how he felt so out of control.

“Ah yes, John Henry Winchester, well you see, what’s happening here is that your son died when he wasn’t supposed to,” The new stranger said, ‘And because of that, the story is off track. Everything is out of order. You weren’t even supposed to have ever met Cas and Dean still has what? 14 years to go still.”

What? This guy was making no sense, him and his hobo looking beard. Like some fake hippy kind of look. And what the Hell is with Castiel, he looked like he couldn’t be more than eight years old. What the fuck was going on with his life right now.

“Ah, I’ve missed your wit Dean, it's been years. As for who I am, you can call me Chuck. I’m … who you might call Castiel’s superior. While he was going off of orders, I couldn’t let him do that. So, I turned him into a kid, mentality and all.”

“He thinks he’s eight?” Dean said with disbelief, the child with unruly black hair just stared up innocently. Dean thought he looked absolutely adorable, almost as cute as Sam was at that age with puppy dog eyes.

“Seven actually.” Chuck corrected

“What happens to Sam now.” John asked, wary of what this strong being could do them if it so wished.

“Ya know what, I’m feeling generous. I’ll make you a deal.”  
John narrowed his eyes, no fool of such deals when things life were at stake, “What kind of deal?”

“You and Dean, do what I say for a couple of hours. That’s it. And then I’ll bring back Sammy. Everyone wins.” Chuck smirked.

“What kind of things?” Dean cut in. While he was willing to do anything to bring back Sammy, he still wanted to know what he was getting into.

Chuck only shook his head though, “You have to agree before I saw anything or no deal. Sammy’ll stay dead.”

“I’ll do it then.” Dean said.

“Dean!” John scolded sharply

“I don’t care what it is, this is for Sammy. If you cared the same you wouldn’t need to know either.” Dean shot back.

John sat there in silence for a few seconds, obviously contemplating what to do. 

“Tik tok, Johnny boy.” Chuck taunted, “I don't have all day. I need an answer now or I’m gone.”

John sighed and seemed to reluctantly nod his head. 

Chuck grinned at the acceptance.

“Great. So I want you two to do is to have sex.” Chuck said bluntly

Dean just about choked on his spit. “WHAT?!” He and his father both yelled at the same time.

Chuck only chuckled, “You heard me. If you want Sam back I wanna see what those fangirls were on about with Daddycest”

John looked pissed and he marched right up to Chuck and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, “Listen here you little piece of shit, I am not having sex with my son so you can get your fucking rocks off you sick son of a bitch.”

The smirk Chuck had on his face before had been completely wiped clean, replaced with a calm flat look that unnerved Dean. “Well John, it’s the only way you’ll ever see your youngest son again so I suggest you start lubing up your asshole for your son to plow you through the mattress.”

Dean had never seen his father look so red before, anger written on every line of his face. He thought his Dad was gonna completely lose it and that was the last thing they needed. What they needed was Sammy back, alive and safe. And like Dean said earlier, he was willing to do anything for that.

“I’m willing to do it” Dean announced, step forward.

John looked back at Dean with a horrified look on his face, “No Dean,” He said firmly, “We will not dance to this fucker’s sick tune. We’ll find some other way. Another witch or- or some faith healer.”

Dean shook his head, his father sounded so desperate, grasping at dead ends in any attempt to not have to do this. But Dean was an expert in having to choose the worse path to keep his family safe. He’s done that his whole life for Sammy, and he can continue doing it. But he knew no matter what, his father wouldn’t change his mind, not about this.

Dean turned to look at Chuck, “Can’t you make him … I dunno, want it?”

While John looked confused, Chuck on the other hand, looked surprised and even proud at his suggestion. “Yes Dean, yes I can.”

Before John Winchester could even question what was going on, Chuck had grabbed onto his arm, skin to skin contact was all that was needed. John froze, several emotions flashing through his face before stopping on a slightly lustful looking one. Dean prepared himself for what was going to happen. He even started taking off his clothes, not wanting them to get ripped in any way because clothes were way too expensive to be worried about right now.

Dean’s father turned directly to his naked self, and if this had been a cartoon there would be large cartoon hearts in his eyes. He gulped as John grabbed onto his hips and threw him on the old rickety motel mattress. Dean readied himself when he felt John forcefully put his lips on him. It was no romantic kiss, hardly a kiss at all. John went all in, open mouth and tongue, slobbering all over Dean’s lips. Dean on the other hand kept his firmly shut. Chuck had said they only needed to have sex not try and be cuddly and shit.

Dean tried to gently push his father off of him and when they didn’t work, he pushed even harder to get John off. The older man finally got the hint and leaned back from his son.

Dean gulped, forcing his next words out, “We- I need to be prepped. For the … you know.”

John’s eyes went dark with want and immediately got off of Dean. Dean didn’t bother lifting his head up to see what he was doing but he guessed it was to get lube or something to help with what was coming next. He went to spread his legs for better access but he was surprised by what his father did next.

“Move, son.” His gruff voice said and laid on the bed, effectively getting Dean to move from his position on the bed. 

His father had taken up his position, legs read wide and a bottle of vaseline by his feet, read to be opened up and used. It made Dean blink because his macho alpha male father was absolutely not a bottom. He turned and looked at Chuck accusingly, silently asking if it was him who made John like this. The only answer he got was a shrug and a small smile. It set Dean on edge but he wasn’t gonna make fuss about it, especially when he still had a job to do.

Dean uncapped the bottle of vaseline and covered his fingers with it, he had scene various parts of gay porn to have a general sense of what he needed to do. At first he slipped one finger in his father, slowly going in and out. The only goal was to cover the rim with the lube and then add a second finger to stretch him out more. Once the second one was added he started getting a more responsive John.

“Mmmmmm” John moaned, “Good job, son. Add more into me now.”

Despite Dean knowing John was under the influence of whatever Chuck had done to him, he couldn’t help but preen at the praise. It was so rare that he ever heard such a nice thing from his father about him. Dean also listened and added a third digit into his father’s tight hole. It was loosening by the second and Dean’s father was turning into a mess right in front of him.  
“Yes! Yes! Fuck, enough of this Dean. I need your dick in me. Your nice long, thick dick inside my slutty asshole.” John said a jumbled string of pleas, “Please please please son, I could cum right now, just a little bit more. Just the tip of your dick would bring me over.”

Dean was overwhelmed with the pleas, and looking at his father’s own dick he’d say that John wasn’t wrong. His dick was an angry purple, weeping with pre-cum and was flopping around. Looking for the friction it so desperately wanted. With a few quick thrust of his fingers, Dean pulled them up and with it, a long saddened grown from John because of the loss. 

Dean positioned himself over his father’s newly stretched anal hole, and wanting to get the done quickly, he didn;t even wait for John to get accustomed to anything. He just rammed his whole dick through, didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside his father’s ass. Both participants let out a loud moan, though John’s was more pain filled. Dean started thrusting in and out of his father, short quick bursts. Dean tried to ignore the pleasure building up in him, he was fucking his father for fuck’s sake after all. But biology had other plans. 

Dean panted as his thrusting started to become faster, the overwhelming sensations flooding him all at once. He didn’t know how to process it correctly, he was a virgin before all this, having only used porn as a guide to sex. After this though, he wasn’t even sure he would be able to look his father in the eye.

“Come Castiel, come here, child.” Dean heard Chuck say from behind him.

Dean had forgotten there were others in the room, entirely focused on what he had been doing. He only had second to wonder what Chuck needed of an angel child before it was answered right before his eyes.

Chuck had guided the child to the edge of the bed, right in front of John’s erect dick. Dean felt sick to his stomach as he heard Chuck’s next words.

“See that Castiel? That’s a grown man’s penis. I want you to suck it. And drink the gooey substance that comes out of it. Like a lollipop. Understand?

Little Castiel had a very serious look on his face despite only being seven years old. Castiel even thought he was, in fact, seven years old. And seven year olds are not supposed to be anywhere near a grown man's anatomy. But a look at Chuck’s face was all Dean needed to know that he should keep his mouth shut.

Castiel reached with his tiny hands onto John’s dick, which resulted in a breathy moan from the man. This only encouraged the child because then he went all the way in. He closed his mouth as much as he could around John’s mouth. Albeit, it wasn’t much, just the tip. But within a minute of intense, childish sucking, John came with a loud drawn out moan with his back arched high enough to probably feel it in the morning. Dean, while knowing his father had cum, couldn’t help but keep humping the ass he was already in. Furiously trying to reach his own completion, feeling entirely dirty as he did so. This was already rape, and now Dean was getting off to it, and better yet he couldn’t find it himself to give a damn about it. This was Dean’s life right now, forcibly raping his father while a child sucked him off and his baby brother’s corpse just feets away. He was a fucking disgusting piece of shit of a son. 

And with that final thought, Dean came. It was the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Maybe later he’ll regret it but right now all he could do was take pleasure in emptying in seed into his fucker as he weakly fucked him through the aftershocks. John laid there, still in a daze of what had just transpired, and Dean, somewhat still guilt ridden, backed off of his father.

“Wow,” Chuck said, voice tinged with amazement.

Dean didn’t even bother turning to look at the man. He was filled with such self loathing and shame that he couldn’t deal with him right now.

“Daddy,” Dean heard a small voice say. Castiel, he realized, and he was calling Chuck Daddy.

“Yes Castiel?” 

“Daddy I have to go potty.”

That made Dean blink, until he realized that since Castiel thinks he’s a human kid he probably has the normal functions of a human as well.

“Ah, well then Castiel, do you see the body right there? I”m going to put it on the ground and you’re going to empty yourself in him.”

Dean choked, head whipping towards them and saw Cas obediently nodding, blindly believing his ‘Daddy’. No, Dean thought, don’t you dare touch my brother! While Dean thought it he didn’t dare voice it aloud, not when he knew he needed to act compliant with whatever Chuck wanted or he’ll take back the deal.

After Chuck moved Sammy’s corpse to the ground, he showed Castiel where to put his tiny pecker, right at the entrance of Sam’s asshole. Dean felt like sobbing, seeing his brother about to be violated and knowing he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

After a few seconds of Castiel getting situated, he heard the telltale signs of a liquid dripping onto the floor and the smell permeated the room. It took at least another 20 seconds of hearing a continuous stream of pee being unloaded into Sam that it finally stopped. Dean’s furiously beating heart was the only sound he could hear, echoing painfully in his chest. John had passed out on the mattress, luckily he didn't witness what had just happened to his youngest son.

“But Daddy, there's a mess,” Castiel pointed out worriedly.

There was a soft chuckle, and then a, “Don't worry little one, Dean will clean it up. With his tongue.”

Dean froze, tears now streaming down his face as he realized what Chuck had just said. He wanted Dean to lick up child’s piss from his brother’s dead corpse. Fucking digusting. How did it go from just fucking his father to this? At this point there just seemed no end.

Chuck seemed to read his mind, “Don’t worry Dean, last one. I promise.” Wink.

Dean shuddered and slowly walked over to where Sam’s body was and a small pile of piss was on the carpeted floor. He then lowered his face to his brother’s asshole and took a second to pray for Sammy’s forgiveness before digging in. 

The first thing Dean tasted was saltiness, bitter saltiness. Piss. Sammy’s asshole was flooded in it from the inside and Dean hurriedly swiped his tongue through the whole thing. He was eager to just get this whole ordeal done with and get his little brother back. Dean gagged as not only the taste of piss came through but the taste of actual death. Sam’s corpse had been rotting for 2 days now, and while the freezing cold temperatures help, it couldn’t help much inside the motel.

It took about 10 minutes for Dean finish licking up all the piss he possibly could from Sammy’s hole, the only sound in the room was from his tongue occasionally making a wet smacking suction sound. When he had finally gotten the last of it, Dean sat up, his mouth and chin now smelled like piss, something only an intense bath and 100 hours of therapy could fix.

“I gotta admit Dean, I didn’t expect you to do it. To do all this just for your brother. I wonder if all the other yous would’ve done the same.” Chuck said, a thoughtful look on his face

Dean shook his head, not even bothering to understand what he meant. All he wanted was what he was promised, “Well? Where's my brother?”

Chuck stared at him, straight into eyes, “Good luck Dean. We’ll be seeing each other years from now, when you’re far older”

Deans face scrunched up, he could go the rest of his pathetic life without seeing this douchebag again. In fact he would rather jump off a cliff then ever chance another meeting between the two of them.

Chuck winked, “See you then.” Snap.

Within a blink Chuck and Castiel were gone. They were nowhere in sight. The best part though was hearing a gasp of someone taking a deep breath of air. Sammy. 

Dean turned to see Sam, 11 year old Sam, alive and breathing. He let out a dry sob and ran into him, crushing his little brother to his chest.

“What the hell,” Sam’s high pitched voice said as he realized he wasn’t being attacked but instead was being hugged. “What happened? ….. And why do you smell like pee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to clean all the cum off of yourself after orgasming


End file.
